Bubble Bath
by itsjustmesatan
Summary: Kurt's heartbroken and Finn finds him crying. What will happen?


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I owned Glee, Finn and Kurt would be together, Rachel Berry would be stuck in a well, and I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction! So don't sue me! :D

This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me, mmk? :D Thanks for reading! I love you! :3

~Katie

_

* * *

_

_He's so handsome. Why does he look so beautiful when he smiles? Why do I love him so much? Why do I like his stupidity? Why do I find it charming? So many whys. Maybe I should stop questioning it. I never get any answers anyway. So what's the use of-_

"Kurt! Please translate for me, Pondré atención." Said Mr. Schuester impatiently, pulling me from my thoughts.

"I will pay attention," I said quietly.

"Yes, and please keep it that way. Now Hoy es el Díá means…," Mr. Schuester's voice got smaller and smaller as I went back into my thoughts about the one, the only, Finn Hudson._ I can't help it. I'm in love! At least we're friends, and Finn trusts me deeply. I always hoped that it could be more than that, but…Finn's straighter than an arrow. He couldn't possibly, ever, love me._

The bell rang, signaling the end of school and I headed for my locker. I saw Finn and Rachel kissing on my way back from my locker to go to the Choir Room for Glee Club! I quickly slipped past them and sat down in the Choir Room - I was the first one there. I sat down and sighed. I went back to his thoughts. _Well, it's official now. If he can kiss Rachel and still like girls than he's definitely straight. I have no hope. Not like I ever did, but now I can't even imagine hope. *Sigh* I hate being in love. Oh, I hear someone, better get my book out!_

I heard the footsteps come to a halt in front of me, but I didn't dare look up, just in case it was one of the football junkies here to beat me up.

"I know you aren't ignoring me, boy!" Said Mercedes.

"Oh, hey Mercedes. Sorry about that. I like your shoes today," I said quietly.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Said Mercedes as she took a seat beside him.

"Nothing's wrong."

"I wore these shoes yesterday and you told me that they were a disgrace to the human planet. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Finn was kissing Rachel in the hallway," I said in a monotone.

"Damn, I need to kick some of that white boy's ass," Said Mercedes.

"No, Mercedes, he wasn't doing anything wrong."

"He was in my book."

"And what was he doing that was wrong?"

"He was hurting you."

"…Thank you Mercedes," I said as I hugged her.

"No need to thank me. As your best friend, it's my job," Giggled Mercedes.

"Now, about your shoes, I still hate them and you need to go to the mall with me after Glee Club and get some decent looking shoes. Okay?" I asked, well more like stated.

"Of course!" Said Mercedes as the rest of the Glee Club filed in.

_Rachel and Finn were as close as possible to each other and giggling. Sadness started blossoming in my chest, but I pushed it aside and put on my fake smile like I usually do. Finn whispered something in Rachel's ear, causing her to giggle and softly kiss him. For once in my life, I want to be Rachel Berry. How depressing is that? I want to be her, wrapped in his arms. I want to be able to kiss him like that. I want to be able to love him and not have to hide it. I want him. Oh god, how I want him._

* * *

I could barely concentrate at Glee! Stupid Rachel and Finn. I quickly walked to my locker, so that I could get home and possibly take a nice, long, bubble bath before Finn got home. It seems like that would not happen.

"Hello, Kurt," Said Rachel sharply as she walked up to my locker.

"Hello, Rachel," I said in the same, sharp tone.

"I want you to stay away from Finn. I realize that you live with him. Talk to him as little as possible. Stop flirting with him. He will never want you. He will never love you. Give it up. He's not gay, and he's mine. I won, you lost. Get over it," Said Rachel smugly.

"I don't have to listen to bitches like you."

"Well I don't really care. You will listen to me or I'll just tell Finn that you're in love with him. Then he'll hate you. Is that what you want? I don't think so," Said Rachel.

"Fine! I'll leave your boyfriend alone. Now you leave me alone, princess," I said sharply. I slammed my locker and walked away. God, I hate Rachel Berry.

* * *

Once I got home I lay down on my bed. Finn wouldn't be home for another hour because of football practice. I reached under my pillow and got out my diary. I got my favorite green pen off of my desk and began to write:

Dear Diary,

Today was pretty bad. I saw Finn kissing Rachel again. I really wish that he could see that she's just a stuck-up bitch who doesn't deserve him. I've always been there for him! Through the baby drama and Rachel being annoying and bitchy (She was probably PMSing or something) and everything else! Mercedes doesn't understand why I love him. He was my knight in shining armor, the only one who stood up for me, who knew that I was a person and not a toy to be thrown around and then forgotten, that actually cared.

But It's a useless dream. He's straight. Very, very straight. *Sigh* Want to know a secret? My favorite thing about him is his laugh. It's not like anyone else's. It's genuine and loving. And when he laughs his face changes; the stress isn't there anymore, he looks happy and free. I love his laugh. Is it bad that I imagine Rachel dying in multiple scenarios, and Finn rebounding on me, and we live happily ever after? Ah well, too late I guess! Rachel doesn't even treat him nicely, she yells at him and calls him stupid all the time. She threatened me today, and I had to listen. If I didn't, she would have told Finn that I'm in love with him, and that would have been a disaster. Why does he love her? Besides I heard something about her singing with Jesse St. James a couple days ago, must look into that.

I'm still pretty upset about earlier, I'm still holding in my tears. I better get rid of them before Finn gets home. Farewell, for now!

Love Always,

Kurt Hummel

I put my diary back under my pillow and let the tears flow. I had 40 minutes until Finn comes home, that was more than enough time.

_I hate Rachel Berry, I really do. She steals the solos, she steals the spotlight, AND she steals the man I love? How is that fair? I can't help loving him. I really can't. I want him so much, I would so pretty much anything for him. God, I wish that Rachel Berry would fall down a well and-_

"Kurt, why are you crying?"

"Finn! I-I thought that you had football practice…," I said, startled.

"It got cut early today. Why are you crying? What's wrong?" He asked_. He looked really concerned. That just made me cry more._

"N-Nothing's wrong," I said between sobs.

"Yes it is. If nothing was wrong, you wouldn't be crying. Right?" He asked.

"It's not important," I said quickly and turned away from him_. Seeing his concerned face just made it hurt more. Because it was giving me false hope, and false hope just ends up hurting you in the end._

"It is to me," Said Finn. _He can be so cute sometimes._

_I'm not going to say anything. First of all, I can't because I'm crying so hard. Second of all, because I don't trust my voice._

"Kurt, you know that you can tell me anything," Said Finn.

"I-It's st-stupid," I said shakily.

_I really can't stand my voice when I'm crying. My face gets all blotchy too. Definitely not attractive._

"I doubt that," Finn stated.

"I-I don't r-really want to talk about it," I said quietly, between sobs.

"Okay," Said Finn.

_I expected him to leave and give me some privacy, but no. He gave me a hug and then started rubbing circles on my back, telling me that it was okay. Again, that just made it worse. Much worse._

"Finn, c-can I please have s-some time alo-alone?" I asked.

"Of course, I'll be back in 20 minutes though to check on you. Feel better," Said Finn as he got up and left the room.

_That helped me stop crying. Once I did stop, I ran over to my vanity and quickly used as many products on my face that I could and combed my hair. Finn walked back in just as I was about to get on my bed and pretend to be sleeping. Damn._

"Hey. Are you ready to tell me why you were so upset?" Finn asked.

_Damn. I was hoping that he wouldn't ask that._

"I'd rather not talk about it," I said quietly, with my head down.

"Kurt, look at me," Said Finn.

_I looked up and quickly realized that this was a bad idea. I was practically swooning, because he was looking me in the eyes with such concern and care._

"I love you, you're practically my brother, and I want to know what bastard made you cry, so that I can go beat them up. Okay?" Said Finn.

_Oh. My. God._

"It doesn't matter Finn. You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said quietly.

"Of course I would Kurt. Tell me who."

"I can't."

"Please?" Said Finn with a cute little pout.

"Your girlfriend," I whispered.

_It was barely audible, but I could tell that he heard it. His eyes got wide and his mouth made a cute little "o" shape._

"R-Rachel?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes," I said. " Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go and take a bath," I said and tried to walk past him, but he reached his arm out and stopped me.

"What did she say to you?" He asked quickly.

"I'd rather not say, and can you please not mention this to her? She know my darkest secret and I'd rather that she not tell the world, thank you very much," I said.

"Please tell me?" He asked cutely, and quite frankly, I just couldn't resist.

I sighed, "Okay, but only if you promise to go upstairs and let me take my bubble bath after I tell you and not to yell at me," I said quietly.

"Of course," He said quickly.

"She told me not to go near you, not speak to you at home because she's a jealous bitch. She knows that I'm-that I'm in love with you. She told me that you'll never want me, and to just get over it. She threatened to tell you if I continued speaking to you, now please let me go take my bubble bath and I promise not to talk to you anymore if you don't want me to," I said quickly.

There. I admitted it to him. Now I guess I'll have to watch him yell and hate me forever. *Sigh*

I decided to look up at him, and found that he was staring at me.

"It's okay to yell at me. I know that you probably want to," I said quietly and looked back down.

_Why isn't Finn saying anything? This is starting to scare me._

Finally, after what seemed like hours he said something. "Why would I yell? I'm not mad at you," He said calmly.

I looked up at him and said, "Finn, can you please just leave and let me take my bubble bath in peace? This would be a lot easier for me if you just le-," I was cut off as Finn pressed his lips to mine and kissed me softly.

I slowly put my arms around his neck and started to kiss him back.

_I can't believe that Finn Hudson, the man that I love, was kissing me! I love him so much. This has to be the best moment of my life. Or a dream. Oh god, I hope this isn't a dream! I just might die if it is._

The need for oxygen made us pull apart. We rested out foreheads against each other.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"Because I love you too," He said simply.

"You do?" I asked hopefully.

"I have for a while. I was trying to use Rachel to try to get over you," He said quietly.

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. When we pulled apart he said one simple sentence that made me laugh out loud.

"How about that bubble bath?"

* * *

A/N Thank you SO much for reading! Again, I love you! :D Please R&R so that I know what you think!

~Katie


End file.
